Let's Play A Game, Shall We?
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Tony and Loki play the Nervous Game.  Too bad neither is keen on the idea of losing. Warnings: Slash complete smut **Edit** The ending has been revised


A/N: These are the things I do when I should be taking notes. This has been a story long in progress, I have been trying to finish it yet finals kept deterring me from writing. Now however, that I am done I was able to finish this and edit it accordingly :) I don't know where the idea came from, but it seemed appropriate for Loki and Tony. Also don't worry I have not forgotten the Secret 'Verse, I just needed a little break from 1st person porn, and like I said I had finals. I'm working on another chapter for the Secret 'Verse so have no fear!

This fic is based off the nervous game, if you are not familiar with that, don't worry, because I explain the game. Also there's a stupid completely inappropriate Kobe joke which brings about the nervous game, I have no idea if this picture exists, its was just something stupid I added for the spam mail.

Reviews=LOVE

* * *

><p>Let's Play A Game, Shall We<p>

Eyes roaming over the computer screen, Tony chuckled softly at the email's contents. Leave it to Clint to use the Avengers' personal network to send spam to the team. Fury was bound to chew him out no doubt, and Tony could only imagine what Coulson would have to say. Those two bickered enough as it was already, surely this would earn Clint the ultimate chewing out from Coulson. Tony did have to admit though, the email was rather entertaining.

"What's so funny?"

Giving a yelp of fright Tony whirled around pressing a hand to his chest, resting against the arc reactor. Panting slightly he tried to even his breathes as he looked at the intruder, slightly peeved for not being alerted by JARVIS as well as not having heard another person enter.

"Loki? What the- gah, you nearly gave me a heart attack! This thing is meant to protect against shrapnel not shock, so don't do that again!"

Yawning, Loki rolled his eyes as he inspected his nails in an offhand fashion.

"I do what I want Stark," he remarked calmly as he buffed his nails on his t-shirt.

It was then as Tony got his breathing back under control that he noticed the Trickster was indeed sporting human clothes rather than his Asgardian armor. In place of the leather and metal was a dark green shirt with a long sleeved black undershirt and a pair of black jeans.

_'Even villains have their casual clothes'_ Tony mused.

Shaking his head Tony looked at Loki with a bemused expression "yea I can see that you do."

A smirk flitted across the god's lips as he turned his gaze towards Tony, peering at him from behind long black lashes.

"You didn't answer my question Stark."

Reaching for a can of Dr. Pepper Tony quirked an eyebrow "oh, and what would that be?"

Stepping closer to lean against the workbench, Loki nodded towards the computer "what's so funny?"

Taking a drink Tony cleared his throat "oh, it's nothing, just some stupid email Cl-Hawkeye sent me."

An elegant eyebrow rose in question "Isn't that your work computer? Surely _Hawkeye_ has more sense than to send spam on that network where Fury could easily see?"

Tony chuckled; of course Loki would already be familiar with such technology. Tony wondered now why Thor was having such a hard time adapting to certain aspects of Earth, if Loki apparently had such a firm grasp. Perhaps he should encourage Thor to spend more time with Loki, fraternizing with the 'enemy' be dammed!

"Hawkeye doesn't think. Likely he's bored and wants to annoy Coulson so they can have some artificial argument or maybe even piss off Fury. He's good at that, more than me actually."

Loki nodded appreciatively; he enjoyed a good prank after all.

"And what did the email say?"

Tony laughed, but quickly cut off when he caught the unimpressed expression that filled Loki's face.

"Oh, it's stupid really," Tony replied rubbing the back of his neck uneasily.

Eyes narrowing Loki evenly countered "I'll be the judge of that."

Tony sighed knowing there was no way he'd be able to dissuade a god whose mind had already been made up. Least of all Loki, something told Tony that the god would likely press for an answer just to spite him regardless if he actually cared about the answer. Turning the screen to face Loki, Tony simply pointed at the image that filled the screen: a picture of Kobe Bryant with the caption "When the nervous game gets out of hand."

A frown formed on Loki's face as he tilted his head while inspecting the picture further.

Tony figured that Loki would ask a question about who the man was in the picture, he however, did not prepare for the question that was asked instead. Then again it was a serious error on his part to think Loki would do what was expected of him.

"What's the nervous game?"

Tony would have laughed at the look of confusion that spread across Loki's face if it weren't for the fact that he found himself struck speechless. It was a first indeed, but Loki had caught him completely off-guard with the question. How was one supposed to explain the nervous game? Sighing he searched his brain for the right words before settling on:

"It's a game, designed to test who has…the higher _resolve_."

Loki seemed intrigued by this concept, his eyes brightening mischievously. "And how does one play this _Nervous Game_?"

Against his better judgment Tony decided to clue Loki in on the rules of this particular game. Hesitantly he began speaking "Well you play with two people, one of which starts off by placing a hand on the other in an attempt to make them nervous. They will ask them the question 'Are you nervous?' and if the other answers no, then they move their hand along to another spot asking the question again as they go on. It continues that way until one of the people involved breaks and concedes nervousness. Understand?"

Loki nodded sagely taking in the information Stark had presented him. Deciding his course of action he brought a hand up to the workbench where Tony's hand laid and lightly clasped his long fingers atop Tony's.

"Are you nervous," he asked in a slightly mocking tone.

Tony bit back a laugh, taking a moment to pride himself over his ability to school his features in a look of indifference. However, on the inside he was absolutely stunned. _Holy fuck, I'm about to play the nervous game with a god…suck on that Bruce Wayne!_

"No," he spoke coolly.

Loki smirked edging his fingers lightly up Tony's arm to ghost his fingertips across Tony's forearm.

"How about now," he questioned flicking his gaze up at Tony.

Shaking his head Tony answered smugly "child's play."

Loki gave a momentary glance at Tony, and was that a flicker of _annoyance_? _surprise_? or just Tony's imagination toying with him? A laugh burst past Loki's lips. A laugh completely void of humor, no more than a hollow shadow of what the happy sound actually meant.

In the back of his mind, Tony had a slight lapse where he wondered if perhaps this had been an entirely awful idea on his part. The moment passed when, rather than strike him dead for his own amusement, Loki continued the game.

"Very well," the Jotun prince spoke as his hand moved to rest upon Tony's shoulder in an almost _loving_ embrace. Cocking his head to the left he asked "how about now?"

Tony smirked intending to shake his head no in a somewhat gloating fashion that he was all too well at pulling off, but the words were past his lips before he could stop.

"Are you even trying?"

Mentally Tony kicked himself. This was after all Loki he was dealing with, a very serious threat; a mischievous super villain, and more importantly a _very_ powerful god. He was only human and armor less at that. The man standing before him could very well be the cause of his death, and yet, here he was flirting dangerously with impending doom.

Loki pouted, his lower lip protruding outwards in a childish fashion, as a light tint swept across his cheeks. He didn't enjoy being goaded, least of all by some pathetic mortal. Tony Stark was absolutely infuriating to Loki. It was like the man was oblivious to the thin line that he was treading. This both annoyed and intrigued Loki and that revelation was probably even more infuriating.

Edging even closer Loki slowly dragged his palm against Tony's chest making sure to allow his nails to scratch against the thing material of the tank top Tony was wearing before settling to trace where the edge of the arc reactor and skin met.

Tony's breath hitched at the feel of cool fingers ghosting along his heated flesh. Catching himself, he quickly masked any other outside signs of the effect Loki's fingers had and took a steadying breath.

Loki grinned internally at the obvious reaction he'd received before breathing out softly in an almost teasing manner "are you nervous now?"

The bastard was toying with him, Tony was certain. Well that was the game's purpose after all, and yet Tony had been sure he would emerge victorious. Only now, as his heart thudded in his chest and he became aware of how his skin tingled in anticipation, Tony was no longer confident he'd win.

Shaking his head Tony offered a wavering "no," in response before swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

Rather than call the man out on his blatant lie, Loki smiled knowingly as he swept his hand down the front of the tank coming to stop just below the man's navel.

"How about now," he asked almost innocently.

Two could play at that game, so exuding every ounce of his playboy persona, he smirked wickedly adding "it's about time you started playing."

Loki gave a rather undignified snort at the comment; the gall of this man. _'So that's how it's going to be,'_ Loki took note before launching into his next move.

A snap of his fingers and Tony's top button popped open, allowing Loki to trace his fingers further down as he pulled the zipper with him. Leaning forward, eyes hooded, Loki breathed out in a husky voice "and now?"

Tony's only answer was to shift his hips forward to brush his length against Loki's hand. _God this was stupid, so entirely ridiculous! _So many bad things could happen right now, and Tony wasn't completely sure he knew why he'd done exactly what he had._ Tony, get a grip and think for a second, with the right head! This is Loki, not some stupid bimbo who'll fall for any of your tricks. _And even as Tony berated himself he couldn't help but hope he hadn't offended the god and maybe, just maybe, his tricks would work.

Loki raised an eyebrow in surprise then allowed a devious smirk to creep across his lips. _Well this certainly was an interesting development._ Loki wasn't sure how he should respond, but knowing Tony the man would likely make the first move.

_Tony, you're playing with fire and you're going to get burned._ Then again, it wouldn't be the first time.

Sticking his chin out defiantly, Tony replied "you either go big or go home, or didn't you know that?"

_You stupid, stupid man. _ It was like word vomit, out of his mouth with no way of stopping it. _Your tombstone is going to read 'killed by failure to shut up'. _But he'd talked himself out of danger before; surely this would not be the last time.

That was a cue if there ever was one, Loki thought slipping his fingers under the band of Tony's boxers, where he lightly stroked Tony, earning a gasp in response.

"Is that _big _enough for you," he retorted between strokes.

"Give it a sec and you tell me," Tony replied waggling his eyebrows. He had a serious problem, but he lacked the constitution to refrain from digging himself in a deeper hole.

Tony should feel nervous now that Loki's face has assumed a mask of blank features. There's no way he can tell what the god is thinking now, not that he had much of a chance beforehand. But then again, Loki has yet to remove his hand, and his fingers haven't ceased their ministrations, so that has to be a good sign, right? Who would bother getting someone off if they were just going to kill them afterwards? That'd be a whole new type of evil, even for Loki.

Tony should be surprised when it happens, but his mind is on a one-way track seeking satisfaction, so the action is more welcomed than anything.

A thin pair of lips meets his chapped ones for the briefest of seconds, but he jumps at the opportunity.

Cupping Loki's face with his hands, Tony flicks his tongue against Loki's lips trailing along the bottom one before pushing past to gain entry.

Loki initially tenses under Tony's grip, but when a tongue breeches his mouth, he regains his senses and moves his own tongue in response, battling for dominance over the kiss.

Tony's thumb brushes along Loki's cheekbone and the later gasps, succumbing to the former's advances.

Pulling back Tony, no longer feeling out of his element, begins placing kisses along Loki's jaw, moving down his neck with each new kiss.

The tables have turned, and Tony now has the upper hand. He feels the god relax under his touch and he suppresses the need to grin. Apparently Tony can charm his way out of any situation, including death by pissed off god of mischief.

Lips a hair's breath away from Loki's neck, Tony responds all too cheekily "feeling nervous?"

Loki laughs realizing the irony of the entire situation. "You're a funny one Tony."

Tony pauses as the words register to his muddled brain, because he's fairly certain that's the first time Loki has ever addressed him as 'Tony'. More often than not, it's 'Stark' or 'pathetic mortal' or some other _lovely_ term of endearment, but never, before now, has he used Tony. It's odd to hear, frightening at what it implies, and yet somewhat thrilling.

"You called me Tony," he murmurs.

"Must you always state the obvious _Tony?_ It's a poor habit, acting stupid; it doesn't suit you very well."

Dragging his teeth along Loki's exposed collarbone Tony whispered "'m not, just caught me off guard is all."

Breath hitching at the feel of how the teeth grazed across his skin, Loki asked "would you rather I-"

"No."

"No?"

"I like it," Tony spoke, moving back to look Loki in the eye as he said it.

Quirking an eyebrow Loki spoke "well _Tony_, I grow tired of this game. What do you suggest we do now?"

"Are you saying you give in," he teased behind a grin.

"Hardly, I just require something with higher stakes."

Tony nodded thoughtfully at the statement. "Loki, you talk too much," he spoke before leaning forward and crushing his mouth to the slightly opened mouth before his.

Pinned against the workbench, Loki raised his legs to wrap around Tony's waist bringing his hands to the front of Tony's shirt.

There was a loud rip as Loki pulled the shirt back to reveal tanned skin below. Fingertips lightly moved across Tony's chest and abs, tracing each scar, committing every detail to memory.

Tony's own hands came to the front of Loki's jeans, where he made quick work of the zipper. Pulling back to catch his breath Tony observed "you have _entirely_ far too much clothes on right now."

Smirking, Loki lifted his hips to allow Tony to pull down his jeans. "Well, we'll just have to fix that now won't we?"

Nodding Tony tugged the jeans down roughly. "Geez, how many layers have you got on," Tony complained as he began to work on pulling Loki's shirt up.

Loki laughed "well speedos are hardly appropriate attire in December weather, wouldn't you agree?"

Shirt now discarded, Tony growled "beside the point," prior to claiming Loki's mouth in a rough kiss. Pulling back he reached for the hem of the black undershirt replying "one down, one to go."

Long sleeves proving to be a bit more troublesome, the second shirt took slightly longer in getting off before Tony, relieved, threw it across the room. Grinning at the ocean of perfectly pale skin before him, Tony leaned forward kissing a trail along Loki's chest.

"Turn around."

Loki didn't question, just turned in Tony's embrace, so that his back pressed against the other man's chest. Pushing back he rubbed his ass in a teasing fashion against Tony's still clothed crotch, earning a growl beside his ear.

"Are you always such a tease?"

Turning to look over his shoulder at Tony, the god smiled softly "only when it suits me."

Tony offered a smile in return before turning to one of the drawers of his workbench. Procuring a bottle of baby oil he poured a liberal amount in his hands, looking up at Loki he calmly replied "just relax ok?"

Loki nodded and turned back around placing his hands on the edge of the bench as he stuck his ass out wiggling in invitation for Tony.

Tony didn't need to be told twice. He used one hand to hold Loki in place, gripping his waist, with the other he lightly probed one finger towards Loki's entrance. Pushing in to the first knuckle, Tony waited at the slight hiss he heard before starting on stretching Loki out. After experimentally thrusting the finger in and out, Tony added a second finger.

Loki arched back into Tony at the feel of the two fingers stretching him. Groaning as Tony began to scissor his digits, Loki allowed his head to drop forward against the cool metal table top. Huffing out, he whimpered "more" as he pushed back against the two fingers.

Adding a third finger, Tony moved his hand from Loki's waist, to lube his cock. If the wanton sounds Loki was making as he prepared him were an indication of what was to come, Tony couldn't wait.

Loki whimpered at the loss as Tony removed his fingers, but cut off as he felt the head of Tony's cock press against his entrance.

Tony pushed in slowly, agonizingly so, leaving Loki a panting mess below him. Loki was tight, and the feel of him, warm and close around him, was almost too much. Taking a few seconds to adjust Tony brought a hand to grip Loki by the waist again.

Loki, growing impatient, bucked backwards, earning a groan from Tony, as he breathed out "fuck me."

Pulling out, Tony slammed his hips forwarded eliciting a cry of surprise from Loki. Tony repeated the action, and was soon delighted at the way Loki pressed back, meeting each thrust. Hand clutching Loki's hips to the point of bruising, Tony slipped his other hand in front of Loki to grip his neglected member.

Loki hissed at the feel of friction, grasping at the edge of the table like a lifeline.

Keeping up his thrusting, Tony dragged his thumb across the head of Loki's cock, rubbing the dripping precum, as he experimentally gave a tug.

A broken "Tony," escaped past Loki's lips, and Tony decided right then that he liked the way that sounded. He resolved to make Loki repeat that sound, as much as humanly possible.

Switching the angle of his thrust Tony received a gasp of delight from Loki.

"Fu- yes, **_god_** yes."

As if Tony didn't already have a messiah complex. Grinning proudly he bucked his hips forward, brushing once more against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Loki's breath caught in his throat, and for a second he swore he saw stars. The feeling that spread across his body at Tony's last thrust had caused a range of pleasure to fill him. Biting his bottom lip Loki tightened his grip on the table as Tony thrust forward once more.

Tony could feel the heat that signified his release pool in the pit of his stomach.

_So close._

Leaning forward so his chest was flush against Loki's back, Tony moved his mouth to ear level with Loki "come for me?"

Whether it was Tony's thrust, hitting his prostate with such efficiency, the feel of Tony's hand gripping him, moving in time with said thrust, or the sound of the billionaire's voice, so near to him, breathing against his skin that set him off, or a combination of the three Loki will never know. What's certain is that as the question left Tony's mouth, Loki bucked forward into Tony's hand, coming harder than he could ever remember. With a choked cry of "Tony," Loki clenched as his seed spilled across the side of the workbench and Tony's hand.

The feel of Loki tightening around him, coupled with the breathy sound of his name passing through those red kiss swollen lips, was Tony's undoing. With a gasp, Tony gave one final thrust before coming, filling Loki with his seed.

Collapsing against Loki's back, Tony placed a kiss to his brow. Bringing a hand up to tousle Loki's damp locks, Tony let out a sigh of relief, dare he say bliss? This was _nice_. _Was that the right word to use, or was that just his sex dazed brain talking? _No, it was nice. Granted completely unexpected, but then again, you can't really expect anything when dealing with Loki. Still, unexpected or not, this was _nice_, whatever _this_ was.

Tony suppressed the need to chuckle when Loki let out a soft yawn as he shifted underneath him pressing his cheek against the cool metal. His entire body had gone lax, his eyelids fluttering shut, a soft satisfied smile stretching across his face leaving a completely relaxed look free of tension as he let out another small yawn. If Tony didn't know for a fact that the man beneath him was the **Godof** **_Chaos_, **he would chance to describe the sight as cute. Hell, who was he kidding, it was still a pretty cute sight to actually see Loki, for once, so utterly at peace.

Mentally Tony gave himself a hi-five. He had fucked a _God_ into relaxation! Not just into a simple moment of ease, no, but a state of utter relaxation, where the usually rigid Loki now looked somewhat boneless as he lay against the workbench breathing lightly.

Slick with sweat, it was with reluctance that Tony pulled out of Loki. But noticing the way Loki's breathing was evening out and how he was no longer trying to attempt reopening his eyes, Tony knew he had to move them to somewhere a bit more _comfortable_. Reaching for a discarded towel, he cleaned a rather relaxed Loki before moving to himself. Discarding the soiled towel to a wastebasket in the corner Tony took a moment to look at Loki who was hunched over the table. Knowing from previous knowledge that sleeping laid out against the workbench would prove uncomfortable and only result in a stiff neck Tony wrapped an arm around Loki's waist.

"Hey Loki," he spoke softly trying to rouse the god.

He was rewarded with a sleepy "hmm?"

"Come on, you can't sleep here."

Loki froze momentarily, every muscle tensing at the words that were spoken. _He wouldn't dare, would he?_ Yes Loki was aware of the reputation Tony had as a ladies man, but surely he wasn't suggesting what Loki thought he was. And if he was, the absolute nerve of him!

Tony noticed how Loki tensed in his grasp and realized his mistake mentally kicking himself for his stupidity.

"No, that's not what I meant Loki."

Cracking open an eye Loki forced out "oh, and what _did_ you mean _Tony_?"

And now the way Tony rolled off Loki's tongue no longer sounded like the most amazing sound Tony had heard, but rather a curse detailing his impending death.

"It's not comfortable to sleep across the workbench, believe me I have. And even though you're a god, stiff muscles are bitch to deal with in the morning, so like I said, you can't sleep here."

Stiff muscles? That's what this was about? Well, this was unexpected.

Blinking in confusion Loki looked at Tony warily "well then, where am I supposed to sleep?"

Tony smiled, "I'm glad you ask. Having suffered my own share of stiff muscles and joint from falling asleep down here, I finally wised up and got a bed put in down here," he motioned to the corner of the workshop, where under an array of blueprints lay a mattress. "So what do you say, stiff neck or comfort?"

It truly was a no brainer.

In answer, Loki pushed away from the metal workbench to move closer to the billionaire. Tony smiled pulling the thoroughly used god to his chest as he steered them both to the discarded mattress that lay in the corner of the workshop.

Sweeping the blueprints to the floor Tony jerked back the sheets jumping in bed to claim the side nearest the wall before pulling Loki down with him. Tugging the sheets back over them Tony shifted bringing his head to rest atop Loki's and wrapping an arm around the god's waist. Letting out a sigh of contentment, now situated on the mattress, Tony called for JARVIS to get the lights. Lights dimming until they were soon shrouded in darkness Tony pulled back to glimpse of the god's face, relax once more, through the glow of his arc reactor. Placing another kiss to Loki's brow, which earned him a soft sigh, Tony smiled reclaiming his previous position. Waiting until he heard Loki's breathing even out Tony whispered "I think that we should play the nervous game more often."

Receiving a snort in response, Tony took that as a yes, and wondered briefly before sleep over came him, if he could convince Loki on having sex atop the new car he'd bought last week. After all, it's not really _your_ car until you've broken it in with sex.

?


End file.
